warfortheoverworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Worker
Summon Worker Spell|health_lvl_1 = 300|health_lvl_5 = 732|health_lvl_10 = 2235|xp_lvl_2 = 1000|xp_lvl_5 = 4050|xp_lvl_10 = 12150}}The Worker '''is a Creature that appears in War for the Overworld. "An extension of an Underlord's unholy will. Workers obediently dig out the dungeon and don't have any needs to fulfill." Description Behind every powerful Underlord stands an entire legion of these Imps. Despite their diminutive appearance, these workers will do almost all of the manual work in your realm. They can perform a variety of tasks: excavating tiles, collecting gold, fortifying walls, hauling Defense parts, summoning Constructs, depositing unconscious minions in the Lair, depositing unconscious enemies in your Prison, and keeping your Tavern well-stocked, amongst other things. Naturally, nothing in life is free. While your workers are magical creatures and thus do not have such petty needs as food, rest, or even wages, each Imp requires a bit of mana to maintain its existence. Fortunately for you, your Dungeon Core alone can support some workers free of cost and will even automatically create new ones should you have less than the minimum. The minimum number varies by maps and every additional worker above that number will lock fifty points of your maximum mana. Because of this, you should always keep in mind that having a large number of workers may strengthen your economy, but will limit your spellcasting and defensive options. Unlike regular minions, workers will not gain experience in combat but only do so by performing whatever regular work there is to do. Workers cannot gain experience in the Spirit Chamber but they can be taught by the Wisdom-Juice potion. With experience, your workers will worker and move faster. Workers have no mood, they are always happy to serve you. They even like to be slap and will work extra hard for a few seconds. Are slaps not motivating your imp? Try the Obey spell or Work-A-Lot potion for effective speed boosts. The Conduit greatly increases the work speed of your Workers within its large radius and also extends your vision. The Besiege spell empowers your Workers for a short time, significantly increasing the speed at which they claim enemy terrain, mine enemy walls, and summon constructs. Workers have 2 special Flags: * The '''Worker Rally '''flag: Makes all your Workers prioritize tasks in an area of 5x5 tiles around the placed flag. Right-click the Worker Rally icon to dismiss all Worker Rally flags at once. * The '''Impass flag: Prevents Workers from claiming an area of 3x3 tiles around the flag. It can be used anywhere on the map. Industrious as they are, your workers are cowardly by nature and will run as fast as their little legs can carry them should they encounter enemies - a trait which means that they may sometimes fail to deliver defense parts or rescue injured minions. On the other hand, their natural flight instinct perhaps is for the best, for even the most pathetic foe will have no problem squashing an imp. Abilities Notes * If you need immortal workers who work endlessly in deadly situations, look for Spirit Workers. * Deep Brimstone is too tough for Workers to mine. Use explosives such as an Underminer to detonate it, which will open up a Chasm and cause a chain reaction that destroys all adjacent Brimstone. Quotes * Your Workers are feeling useless, give them a few slaps to show you still care, won't you? * The Cynical Imp is threatening a Workers' strike unless you, and I quote, "Cease this incessant slapping". * My Core is getting scuffed... Workers! Polish me up immediately! * Workers, see to my Core Shard; it could use a good polish. Category:Creatures __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__